The WEIRD funny SUNNY day!
by CrestaXOdair
Summary: LET'S DIE IN THE HEAT!


The Funny SUNNY Day

"Ohayou, Tsuna!" Reborn greeted. "*snores*" Tsuna said. "OI, TSUNA! WAKE UP!" Reborn hit Tsuna with the 10 ton hammer. "YEAH! YEAH! I'M AWAKE!"

"Good! Let's start training!" Reborn said. "Aww! Training again?" Tsuna complained. "I invited Gokudera and Yamamoto too." "Hey! Stop involving them."

"It can't be helped. Their still part of you're family." And Reborn walked down the stairs to eat.

Downstairs, everyone looked like they were gonna die. "O-ohayo...Tsuna...nii..." Fuuta said then almost fainted. "Fu-fuuta?" Tsuna was surprised. "Wow, it really is hot. Hey

Reborn, why don't you take off your tux?" Tsuna asked. "I'm a hitman. Naturally, hitmen withstand anything, DUH!" Reborn replied. They walked going to school, but they

left the house making it look like a ghost house (Because no one was lively...it was like they were dead.). "*puff puff* Reborn...can't we buy a drink first? It's sooooooooooooo

hot out here..." Tsuna said. Reborn wouldn't allow it because it was part of Tsuna's training (though he didn't say it to tsuna). When they arrived at school, everyone looked so

dehydrated, except Kyoko. "Ohayou, Tsuna-kun!" she said. "O-ohayou, Kyoko-chan!" he replied. "Yo, Tsuna!" a voice came from the back, so it was Yamamoto. "Ready for

training?" he asked. "But wait, where is Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked. "He fainted on the way. I don't know why. He didn't even see Bianchi." Yamamoto replied. "He must

be dehydrated too. What's wrong with the world? It's so hot! Shouldn't Japan be cold?" Tsuna thought. "!"

another voice came running from the hall, well it was Ryohei obviously. "Kyoko-chan's onni-chan?" Tsuna thought. "Onii-chan. What are you doing here?" Kyoko asked him.

"I'm Tako-heto's replacement!" he replied. "Why?" "Training!" "Huh?" "For Sawada!" "EH?" Tsuna reacted. *Fuuki Iinchou playing in the background.* Hibari was walking down (^TLN: Octopus-head)  
>the hallway and noticed them. "Hey you guys there. Stop crowding or...I'll bite you to death!" Hibari told them. "E-eh? I'm sorry, Hibari-san." Tsuna replied. Hibari looked at<p>

Tsuna in the eye...with bad intentions. "Well, get them out of here now, herbivore." Hibari replied. "HA-HAI!"

After school, they went to the rooftop to train. "Wow! It is sooooooooooooooo hot!" Yamamoto said. "What are you saying? This is nothing!" Ryohei said. Tsuna was surprised

with Ryohei. Normally, a guy would faint at this heat (it was 41 degrees). "Well, Tsuna. Since Ryohei of course is the Guardian of the Sun, you should expect that from him."

Reborn said to Tsuna, reading his thoughts. "Okay, whatever! But how can I train in this heat?" then Tsuna fainted. "Tsuna!" Yamamoto exclaimed. "Sawada!" then Ryohei.

"Leave him be. He will get up later. Hey, Yamamoto. Please get some cold water." Reborn said. "Okay!" Yamamoto replied. "Oi, Reborn! What will I do?" Ryohei asked. "If

Yamamoto doesn't come back alive, bring Hibari here and tell him to beat the heck out of Tsuna 'til he awakens. For the moment, look for Yamamoto." Reborn replied. So

Ryohei left to look for Yamamoto. "!" Ryohei said running. He already found Yamamoto, lying down fainted on one

of the steps. "Yamamoto!" Ryohei said. Yamamoto couldn't move an inch so he was confirmed fainted. Ryohei brought him to the infamry and Yamamoto stayed there. So, Ryohei

went to look for Hibari this time. Since Ryohei knows alot about Hibari, he knew Hibari would be at the reception room. He went there and he is already there. he found Hibari

in there. "Doushite, Sasagawa?" Hibari asked. "Hey, Hibari! Reborn needs you to wake Sawada up!" Ryohei replied. "Oh. The baby huh? Okay then." Hibari told him. "Where are

they?" he asked. "Up the rooftop!" ryohei said and led the way.

"Oh, Ryohei! You're back, and you brought Hibari!" Reborn said as Ryohei and Hibari got there. "Oh, baby. What do I do?" Hibari asked. "Just beat Tsuna up 'til he's awake. Can

you do that?" Reborn replied. "Of course. I've always wanted to do that." he replied back. So he just beat Tsuna up 'til he awoken. "Ok. You're awake already. Baby, may I bite him

to death?" Hibari said. "You may beat him up until he learns to fight back under this heat. Just don't go a bit too far." Reborn replied and walked away. "Yo, Reborn! What do I do?"

Ryohei asked. "Oh, just take care of your sister. She might die of dehydration because of the heat... Haven't you noticed?" he replied asking. "Oh yeah! KYOKO! WAIT! I'LL BE RIGHT

THERE!" Ryohei said and went to check on Kyoko.

Tsuna was training like death with Hibari. Hibari wasn't sweating even a bit while Tsuna had like almost 1 gallon of sweat that dripped out of him. "Are you tired already, Sawada?

Just say if you are. I'll put you out of your misery by then." Hibari said. "Cho-chotto matte, Hibari-san!" he replied. But Hibari didn't oblige, so he just attacked him. So Tsuna fainted.

Well, Hibari, he was sweating after then. He felt uncomfortable, so he actually fainted from tiredness. "Oh... So this is what feels like... To be sleeping under the heat of the sun..." he

said. "Kufufu... Wow! Hibari Kyouya is asleep. Maybe I should control his mind! Oh! So Vongola is also asleep! This is the perfect chance!" Mukuro suddenly arrived there and said that.

Well, in Chrome's body looking like his real self. Suddenly, Dino came up to check on the two because he happened to pass by when Reborn saw him. He tried to not notice him but

Reborn cought up to him. So anyways, Dino was with Romario and they went up but saw the two asleep. He also saw Mukuro which gave him a bad feeling so he charged into him

without thinking. Dino got him both cornered and down. "What did you do to them?" he said. "What do you mean?" Mukuro replied. "You killed them!" Dino said. "What the hell are

you talking about?" he asked. "Well who else but you could do this?" Dino said. "I haven't even done anything! Look! There's not even blood on my trident!" Mukuro explained. "Well,

you're the-wait... You didn't do anything?" Dino said and looked at Mukuro's trident. "Oh...Haha...Your trident seems it didn't touch a person but you yet...Hehehe! Would you look

at the time! I need to go now! Bye!" he said. Mukuro got mad and said to Dino that he can't leave without payback. So Mukuro used his ability, the path of the Beasts, to get back

at him. Romario got scared and ran away, leaving Dino as hopeless as ever. Because of this, Dino was hospitalized. While that happened, Chrome got dehydrated and fainted after

what Mukuro did.

So, all the others got either heatstroke, dehydrated or maybe just ate poison cooking or maybe just died due to the EXTREMELY HOOOOOOOOT WEATHER. Well, no one knows

why Ryohei, Mukuro and Kyoko survived. Well, the ones who died were envious of those three, but only haunted Ryohei for no reason. "Hey! Stop it already! It hurts me enough here!"

Ryohei said at the writer.

109876

54321

THE

END

(note...somehow, Dino and Hibari survived, but Hibari still asleep. Dino saw him and kissed him...Weird right?) 


End file.
